Next Move is Checkmate
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Following the Yotsuba incident, Higuchi's capture and possession of the DeathNote, "L" reflects on the "Kira" investigation and realizes an error in calculation and judgment.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DeathNote; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a DeathNote fanfic and I must bow to and applaud the author, Tsugumi Ohba, for creating such a twisted plot.

I'd like to take a moment and thank my friend for introducing me to this psycho-thriller. Thanks, Joel, for encouraging me to write this, the pep talks, reality checks and our billiard matches. Brush up on those bank shots, buddy; you just _might_ beat me one day.

This one-shot is based from the anime version. Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

**Summary: Following the Yotsuba incident, Higuchi's capture and possession of the DeathNote, "L" reflects on the "Kira" investigation and realizes an error in calculation and judgment.**

**SPOILER WARNING!!!!

* * *

**

**Next Move… Checkmate**

_**Chess Notation – Scholar's mate**_

From the moment I touched it, I could feel its grave power pulsing through my fingers. It was just a notebook; however, in the hands of a killer it had become a weapon of sacrilege. It's misuse had taken the lives of many with the promise of more unless Kira was stopped.

My eyes, with their darkened bags, turned from the evil that I held and rose slowly to the scene before me. Armed officers surrounded our current major suspect, Higuchi Kyosuke. Since it was alleged he could kill by merely seeing his victim's face, he had been blindfolded and then placed under arrest. In the midst of the chaos and, as Chief Yagami had said, there was indeed a monstrous form hovering nearby. A shinigami - a Death God; so… they really did exist.

Suddenly, I began to recall…

"_**Note… Aoki… note and Misa. Yes… Misa analyzing the note with Aoki. Love at first sight… the second Kira." **_

The intricate possibilities hummed in my brain and then it dawned…

"_**There were two copies, there had to be. More than one copy of this notebook existed, hence the second Kira." **_

We may have apprehended Higuchi and obtained this book, however… this was far from over.

My fingers clenched over the 'notebook of death', but it was gone. My eyes grew wide as I realized I was no longer in possession of it. Hearing an anguished scream, I turned to Yagami Light.

He held the book clutched tight to his chest; his eyes glazed over with fright. He appeared to be having a nightmare, although he was wide-awake. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over just as fast.

"Are you… alright?" I asked him; somewhat concerned, somewhat suspicious. "It would shock anyone to see such a monster."

"Ryuuzaki," Yagami Light said calmly.

"Yes," I responded and watched him pull up the laptop and reference the notebook.

"Now… we'll match the names in the note with the list of the deceased," Light stated, as if nothing unseemly had just happened.

"Um… okay," was my dubious response.

Observing him, I realized in a matter of seconds, there was a sudden change in his demeanor. Once again, he was in control. He was no longer the bright cooperative whose thoughts dominated catching a mass murderer, but the Yagami Light that I had first encountered and had suspected, at a eighty percentile, of being… Kira.

xXxXx

_**Opening move: Pawn to e4**_

Back at HQ, I sat in my usual unorthodox manner. The investigative team, along with the shinigami called Rem, reviewed the contents of the death note.

It appeared that this notebook of death came with rules. While stacking empty creamer containers, one on top of the other, I listened as Aizawa Shuichi read them aloud.

A book of demise that came instructions was strange enough, but the rules themselves were straightforward and somewhat simplistic. However, there was something about the last rule that bothered me.

"_**If the one who uses this note has not written a name within thirteen days to continue the murders, he himself will die." **_

Just those few lines seemed almost a contradiction to the other rules. And… if that rule was indeed true, then that meant…

"Aye!" Matsuda Tota exclaimed excitedly. "Then, Light and Miss Misa are totally innocent!"

Yes… it sure would appear that way, I thought and listened as the others murmured in agreement. However, in my mind, it was too convenient… just like Higuchi's sudden and fatal heart attack following his arrest.

"The two were imprisoned for over fifty days and are still under surveillance," Chief Yagami said. "If Light and Misa were Kira, both would be dead by now."

"You… the white one over there," I addressed the shinigami. "I believe you are called Rem; is that right?"

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda admonished. "That's rather rude… what do you mean 'the white one'?"

Through the lecture on my lack of manners, I heard the shinigami acknowledge me.

"There are still other notes in the mortal world; am I right?" I asked him.

"Who knows," Rem began evasively. " Maybe yes… maybe no."

"And… if yes, do they all have the same rules?"

"The notes from the netherworld have the same rules; therefore, there would be no changes upon reaching the mortal world."

I had already deduced his answer, but what was the probability that a shinigami would lie?

"Ryuuzaki." Aizawa approached from behind. "Based on this information, Light and Miss Misa have been cleared of all suspicion. Their surveillance should end now," he said.

"Yes, yes… it's very clear," Matsuda cheered, an avid admirer of Amane Misa.

"That is true," I agreed.

Raising my hand to place the last container on the very top of the stack, I suddenly stopped, as a thought occurred. "I understand," I said quietly and slowly lowered the remaining container to the desk, leaving my project incomplete. "Sorry about earlier."

The team gasped in relief. Making that statement, it was interpreted that I no longer considered Yagami Light a suspect. However, nothing was further from the truth.

Actually, what I realized was I had miscalculated and I had done something during this investigation that I had never done before. I had allowed myself to get too close to my subordinates and had allowed a killer to get too close to me.

xXxXx

_**Inital First Attack: Bishop to c4**_

Watching them through the surveillance camera, one would have believed that those two were truly in love. Oh… it was true enough for Amane Misa, but not Yagami Light. After all, he was the one who stated they were not serious; that it was only Misa's wishful thinking.

Of course, under extreme circumstances such as these, it was possible to feign or begin feel an affection for someone, but I had never suspected Light of being such a person. Kira, however, had no such qualms about using a disciple to his advantage.

Since obtaining the death note, Light's intentions towards Misa had changed. Before, he was like a big brother tolerating an annoying, but loving little sister to welcoming and actually encouraging her advances. Not only that, but since her release from HQ, there were moments of intimacy between them (as I was observing now) that was nearly none existent before and definitely one-sided.

The cone of ice cream I held began to melt. As I watched the creamy confection dribble onto my hand, I suddenly remembered the snow.

It had been snowing the day Watari and I stood outside the orphanage gate of the Whammy House. Only a small child at the time, I took solace in the comfort of Watari's hand as he guided to me to my new residence.

Watari was more than an assistant to me. He was that never-ending support during an investigation and the person who kept me focused when there was no case requiring my degree of expertise. He was also my confidant and (I realized now) the only one I could _truly_ call friend.

Removing my feet from the couch, I stood and headed slowly to the surveillance room. The steel doors slid open to reveal Watari sitting in front of the mounted flat screen monitor. On hearing me enter, his chair creaked as he turned to face me.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Watari inquired with a raised brow.

I remained silent. On hearing the doors swish shut behind me, then… and only then did I begin to speak.

"I've underestimated the situation," I admitted.

There was brief show of surprise on Watari's face and then acceptance. He nodded solemnly, rose from his chair and stood before me. "Should we begin the second phase, Ryuuzaki?" he asked quietly.

My dark hued eyes looked to the old man, my gaze apologetic. "Yes," I answered solemnly. I understood him, as he understood me. Moving towards the empty chair, I stepped into it and swiveled it back towards the monitor.

"While you're at it Watari, begin the third phase as well," I informed him. "Now… this is my hypothesis of what will occur within the next twenty four hours…"

xXxXx

_**Aggressive maneuver: Queen to h5**_

Holding the notebook in the air, supported by the forefinger and thumb of both hands, I noticed a piece was missing.

"A bottom corner has been torn from this note," I informed the shinigami-Rem. "Can the torn portion be used to kill also?"

"I don't know," it responded. "I've never tried it before."

I considered that and then switched the line of questioning. "Tell me, do shinigami eat only apples?" I asked and returned the notebook to the small table.

"No," Rem answered. "Our internal organs have degenerated. We have no need to eat at all."

That alone was all the confirmation I needed… the shinigami's words were not to be trusted.

"Yagami Light," I addressed the young man standing behind me. "After months of constant surveillance and being handcuffed to me, you finally get your freedom yet you choose not to leave."

After a sip of my sugar-laden tea, I continued in a calm manner. "Misa came to visit, but you two were only allowed a few minutes at the gate," I said off handedly. "If you were outside, the two of you could spend more time together."

Self centered and blindly devoted to Light, it was unlike Misa to accept snatches of time with her beloved. Especially having been so verbal before.

During her time here, Misa had abhorred being monitored when wanting to get cozy with Light. She also abhorred my presence as the 'third wheel' on their, so called, house arrest dates. However, although she was able to see him for only a few minutes today in the entrance to the HQ, the woman was nothing but smiles as she left. Light must have promised her something extraordinary.

"We have yet to solve Kira's case," Light said from behind. "Knowing that, I wouldn't be in the mood. Unless…" he paused, "… unless my presence here has become a hindrance to you."

Raising the teacup to my lips, his voice stopped me. He projected just the right intonation of appeal and hurt in his voice. Yes, Yagami Light, you are quite the accomplished actor and the thought momentarily killed my endless crave for sweets.

"Of course not," I answered and replaced the cup to its saucer.

xXxXx

The bells called to me and I answered. I stood on the roof of the HQ near the satellite dish, mindless of the pouring rain. Replaying the events over the last few months in my mind, I tried to pinpoint the exact moment of my grave error. I should have gone with my gut instincts instead of attempting deductive reasoning.

Sound judgment was based on facts and, unfortunately, instincts play a minor role. However, in my pursuit to obtain proof, I lost sight of my beliefs.

From the moment I had set eyes on Yagami Light, I had known. The unusual high school student and Chief Yagami's son had intrigued me from the very beginning. His self-assured cockiness bordered on arrogance, but was well concealed in pseudo humility. Light had presented a challenge that I could not resist and that… was the first mistake.

"_Keep your mind free, clear and rational. Build your theories based on your intuition and avoid personal involvement, be it staff, client or accused."_

Those were my basic rules and, on this case, I had broken every one of them. I had over analyzed and had second-guessed myself, both of which would likely cost me my life. And… now backed into corner, Watari and I were forced to rely on a contingent plan.

Standing in the heavy downpour, I sensed the presence of another. I turned to see Yagami Light calling out to me from the entryway. Cupping a hand to my ear, I tried to hear his words through the pelting rain. After the third failed attempt to transmit his message, Light stepped from the shelter.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" he asked and his clothes were immediately soaked.

"Nothing really," I answered. "I just heard the chimes."

"Chimes?" Light asked perplexed.

"Yes… the bell chimes were quite noisy today."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Never mind," I dismissed wearily. "It must be an activity at the church… a wedding or some ceremony."

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" Light admonished. "Stop spouting nonsense and come back inside."

You were good, Yagami Light. Even now, on the eve of your triumphant, you played your part to perfection.

"Sorry," I responded. "Forget it… don't trust anything I've said, my words bear no facts at all."

"That's right, Ryuuzaki," Light sniffed. "You're full of nonsense. If we take your words seriously, I'm afraid there'll be no end to it."

The arrogance was back and clearly detectable in his tone. He was enjoying my melancholy.

"Yes… that is the case," I sighed and went on to inform him. "However, you and I are somewhat the same."

"What do you mean?"

"From the day you were born, Yagami Light, have you ever told the complete truth?" I asked.

That question startled him, I could tell, and there was a long pause as I awaited his answer.

"What are you going on about?" Light's eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed. "Of course I've told lies," he admitted.

"But… there isn't one single person in this world that hasn't lied at least once. It's impossible for anyone to be that perfect. Everyone lies," he continued. "However, I try to keep in mind not to lie about one's emotions or feelings."

He was lying now, but… who was I to talk? My world was cloaked in deception… my very existence a lie. However, I had always had mankind's best interest at heart, unlike… him.

"I knew you'd say this," I responded. Even though I had come to know and somewhat understand him, my deductions were useless at this point.

"You're all wet, Ryuuzaki." The concerned tone had returned to Light's voice. "Let's go back inside," he offered.

xXxXx

_**Entrapment: Queen to f7**_

Watari's call was timed perfectly. Everything was ready… our plan was set. It was unlike me to rush things, but… we had already run out of time. I had no doubt that my request would set off the next chain of events and that the results would, at a ninety percentile, be fatal. With Light following close behind me, we entered HQ's main room.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda turned to us. "What is this about testing the death note?"

"Good job, Watari," I said, ignored Matsuda and climbed into my chair facing the monitor. "I know it's a bit rushed, but please begin transfer of the note immediately."

"Yes," the old man responded.

"What's this all about, Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned.

"It's a practice test for the note," I said, as if it made all the sense in the world and shock rippled through the investigative team. "Through negotiations with the authorities, we shall choose inmates scheduled for execution to test our theories about the note, that is… with proper approval, of course."

"No!" Aizawa protested. "We don't have to do this… besides, the power of the note just might be real."

"Not only that, but who's going to write the names and whose name is going to be written?" Matsuda asked nervously. "Once written, they'll have to abide by the thirteen day rule to continue living."

"The one chosen to write is a criminal sentenced for execution," I informed them. "If they survive the thirteen days following their entry in the notebook, their execution will be absolved." I had expected their opposition, but there was no other way. "The law has made it a fair exchange."

"But… to put one's life…" Chief Yagmi began.

"You're being unreasonable," Aizawa sputtered. "Ryuuzaki…"

"Bear with me a bit more," I interrupted him. "If we can make a breakthrough here… today, we can finally solve this once and for all!"

Outside, there was a roll of thunder and then lightening struck. The electricity faltered and shut down briefly, but the generator kicked in immediately. The monitor lit up and although power was restored, I knew the killer had reacted under pressure. Kira had no choice, I had forced his hand and retribution would be swift.

"Watari… Watari!" I called out as the monitor remained blank and heard a crashing sound. Watari was dying. Kira had made his move; this was inevitable and I knew that I was next.

"I'm sorry, old friend," I whispered in my mind, starring up at the blank screen. "Please hold on… just long enough…" my silent plea ended as the monitor flashed **"All Files** **Deleted". **

"Deleted?" Aizawa gasped. "What is this about?"

"I informed Watari that if he met with any mishaps, to delete the entire investigation files on the "Kira" case."

"Mishaps?" Aizawa asked. "You mean…"

"Where is the shinigami?" I asked suddenly, cutting off Aizawa.

I could hear them scuttling behind me, trying to get a glimpse of Rem. Everyone panicked, except… Yagami Light, but then… he had no worries; I was the only person left to eliminate.

Why I called out the death god's name at this untimely hour, I did not know? As I opened my mouth to speak, I felt a sharp pain in my upper body. My body jerked in response to the spasm; my entire chest felt as if it were being crushed and it hurt to breath.

My chair tilted sideways and I felt myself falling. I was no longer in control of my own body. Before I hit the floor, I saw Light rush to my aid; he broke my fall and hauled me into his arms. After all, one must keep up appearances and he would play his part to perfection.

As he leaned over me, my jaws were locked tight and I struggled to breathe. "Ryuuzaki… Ryuuzaki!" I heard him call out to me, but he sounded so far away. Suddenly, images from the past flooded my mind. I visualized the stained glass windows from the orphanage chapel, the crying children and then… the sound of the chimes. The very same I had heard on the rooftop earlier.

So… it was true; one sees fragments of their past life before death. As my vision cleared and my history receded, Light's face came into view. There was the light of triumph in his eyes accompanied by a smug, knowing smirk.

Staring into the face of the victor, my eyelids grew heavy. You may have won this battle, Yagami Light, but the war was only beginning. You were a worthy opponent and it was my inability to accept that a brilliant mind, such as yours, could harbor such evil intentions. It was only at the twelfth hour that it all became clear and, in my negligence, I had failed to rid this world of an egoistical maniac with a God complex and worse… a mass murderer.

As I lay there, my heart pumped its last beat and my lungs ceased to expand. With my eyes locked with his, as always, I was thinking ahead.

I may have acted alone, Yagami Light, but I was never alone. The second part of my plan was en route to my successors and I had no doubt they would succeed where I had failed. One would have the righteous passion to hunt you down and use whatever means to achieve his goal. Although he lacks your finesse, Light, his mentality is much like yours.

The other is my counterpart. Aloof, cunning and resourceful, he is more than ready to match wits with you, Yagami Light. You will be nothing more than a game to him and one that he will win at all costs. You see… losing is not an option for this one.

Forced to work together, these two will be your downfall. Both will be persistent… both relentless in pursuing you. There is no escape, Yagami Light a.k.a Kira. As my lids closed and the breath left my body. My last thought…

"_**Next move… Checkmate!"**_

The End


End file.
